Finally Remembered
by EuphrasieTheOwl
Summary: She was just as quiet and shy as him, so it was only natural that she would be the one to remember his birthday. Fluffy CanUkr oneshot. Happy Canada Day!


Happy Canada Day, Readers!

* * *

><p>If he wasn't being mistaken for America, Canada considered it a good day. However, his "good days" typically meant being ignored all together.<p>

It was July 1, Canada's birthday. Like usual, there was little fuss over him. Not that he wanted a huge commotion for his sake, but it would be nice to get a card or even a "happy birthday" said to him.

As people filed into the conference room, he watched the other nations walk past him to their seats, not noticing his presence. He hugged Mr. Kumajiro closer when he saw England and France walk past. Even the nations that had raised him weren't noticing him on his birthday.

His brother America didn't greet him, of course. He was busy flirting with some of the female nations. Belarus did not look impressed with his passes but the Taiwan seemed to be under his spell. Sitting next to Belarus was another girl who paid no attention to America's over-glorified self-absorbed hero rant. She seemed to be preoccupied with something else on her lap. _Does she have a cat or a small dog with? _Canada thought. It wasn't unheard of to bring animals to conferences; China almost always had his panda with him and Prussia was never seen without Gilbird. The girl turned her head and gave Canada an embrassed smile and wave.

It was Ukraine.

Canada was friendly with this girl. He had gotten to know her well since the collapse of the Soviet Union. He found that she was very much like himself, a little awkward, very shy, and often forgotten.

She was clearly blushing and Canada thought he saw tears forming in her eyes. She got up from her seat and she walked over to Canada. He found himself staring at her chest. He mentally scolded himself for that. He knew that she was insecure about her busty appearance. He wondered why she looked so nervous. She has experienced a lot over trouble throughout her life, and he hoped that she wasn't coming over to tell him of a new tragedy.

As she walked over, he noticed that her hands were held behind her back, like she was holding something.

"Uh...hi, Canada." She greeted him with her accented voice.

"Hello, Ukraine." He smiled. "How are you?"

She smiled, her blushing face turning redder. "Pretty well, just worried for my brother, that's all."

Canada nodded. He noticed that the seat next to him was empty. "Would you like to sit down? I'd hate to keep you standing."

Ukraine took the seat and placed whatever was behind her back under the chair. "Thank you." She said.

They sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't awkward for either of them at all. They were both accustomed to the quiet and sitting with someone in the silence didn't feel as lonely.

"Well, uh, Canada," she said nervously, breaking the silence. She closed her eyes and held out the package that she had been hiding to him like she was an ashamed thief handing over stolen goods. "Happy Birthday!"

Canada smiled and took the package and placed it in his lap. "Ukraine, it's alright, there's no need to be ashamed, you can open your eyes. I'm actually really happy about this."

"Oh," she said, opening her eyes. "Sorry."

Canada smiled. "It's alright." He said and he began to carefully open the red and white wrapping. Inside he found a red scarf with a white maple leaf pattern. He smiled widely. "Ukraine, this is-"

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, clasping a hand to her mouth. "How stupid of me! I gave you a scarf in July! I'm so sorry, Canada, I can get you a new gift, one that-"

"Ukraine, Ukraine, it's alright." He said putting a comforting hand on her sholder. "It'll be cold enough to wear scarves in only a few months. This is amazing, thank you so much!" Canada felt bad to think this, but he had to admit, when she got all flustered, she was incredibly cute.

Her eyes brightened. "You really think so?" She grinned widely. _I did something right! _She thought to herself.

"Did you make this?" He asked. "It's looks great!"

She nodded. "I like to knit, and since it's your birthday, I thought I should give you a present because you've been such a good friend to me." Her face became even redder as she finished her sentence.

Although his gentle manner only showed his happiness and gratitude, Canada was ecstatic on the inside. All he wanted was a "happy birthday", and Ukraine got-no, _made_ him a gift. He leaned over an hugged her tightly. "This is the best birthday present I've ever received!"

Ukraine snuggled into his hug. He felt warm and soft. Before she could respond with a "you're welcome", Ukraine found her lips preoccupied with receiving a kiss from Canada. And soon after, she found her lips preoccupied with kissing him back. Canada smiled against her lips, happy that she had liked the "gift" he had given her in thanks.

When they broke apart, both of the nations were blushing madly.

"Whoo-Hoo! Looks like the birthday boy is getting some action!" America yelled out. Ukraine's face turned a deeper red. Luckly, most of the nations didn't hear America because they were too busy arguing with each other. However France did give his former colony a nod in approval for his choice in women. Taiwan gave a doe-eyed sigh and Belarus just stared.

_Oh, America, _Canada thought to himself, grabbing Ukraine's hand _at least you're acknowledging my birthday_. He was too happy to finally snap at his brother today.

* * *

><p>Nothing special, just short and simple.<p>

About Taiwan in the fic; I'm not sure but she seems like the type of girl who would fawn over romances and cute boys.

Please tell me what you think, I'd love to get some feedback!


End file.
